Editing Rules
Here are the list of guidelines an editor is to follow when editing this wikia: Japanese Cards Below are guidelines for cards that exist ONLY in Japanese and are not in the English Edition. Page Name * The convention currently is to use the Japanese name as the name of the page. This is to avoid different Page names of the same card. But for cards with SAME name but DIFFERENT abilities/text make a new page. see http://www9.atwiki.jp/ws_wiki for how they name these kinds of cards. Templates *Currently, the template takes the name of the page as the Japanese name of the card. *For card pages, use the "Template:CardTable" template for Japanese only cards. *Do NOT create a redirect page for the translated english name to the actual page. (Since card names can have multiple translations) Traits/Characteristics * For the traits field, type in the Japanese trait in Template:CardTable. The CardTable will automatically translate it into English if a template exists. How to add traits: * Step one of editing characteristics section for the card is of course adding the characteristic to the card. ** After you save the page, you may notice a red linktemplate:characteristic. This means the link to the template for the characteristic is created. If it is something else, then it means either the template is already created or something is wrong. * Step two is manually creating the template. (if needed) * Clicking on the red link will bring you to a new page creation window. In it, copy E Category:J Where J is the Japanese word while E is the English translation equivalent. (Spaces doesn't matter) * Click save and voila, you have your link to the category page for the card characteristic. Now all that's left is to create a category page for it... Alternate Art * Create a Header called "Alternate Art" and under it use Template:CardGallery for cards with alternate art. Other Stuff * For other stuff, please add it as a note after the template Japanese Sources *http://ws-tcg.com/ *http://www9.atwiki.jp/ws_wiki *http://orenoturn.com/ (Found by Brenthl88) Pictures *'PLEASE DO NOT HOTLINK, ADD PICTURES INTO THE WIKIA INSTEAD' Texts *'PLEASE DO NOT COPY TRANSLATION FROM OTHER WEBSITES UNLESS YOU ARE THE OWNER OF THAT SITE AND MADE IT KNOWN.' *If there is currently no translator to translate texts to English (Or the tanslator is busy etc.), leave it empty to allow the template to tag it with a needs translation category. *For the various keyword abilities follow this example: 【Automatic】 CHANGE ［(2) Return this card to your hand］ At the start of your Draw Phase, pay the cost, then search for one 「Protagonist & Izanagi-Okami」 and place it in the card slot this card was occupying. *Using the above example, the template will be: 【Type of ability】 BOLDED KEYWORD ABILITY IN CAPS '''cost ability description. *As far as possible, try to use the same format as the original text, so for card names use 「card name」, for ability type use 【Type of ability】 and for characteristic use 《Characteristic》, this is to maintain consistency with the original card text and to reduce confusion. *Remember to leave 1 empty new line in between each ability, so its : line1 line2 instead of line1 line2 *【Stand】【Rest】 and 【Reverse】 are known as state, not positions. *All the various play area are named X Area, X being the area it is, for example Stock Area, or Climax Area. Do type the first alphabet in upper case. *The playing field as a whole is referred to as Stage, the 3 slots in front are Center Stage, and the 2 behind is Back Stage. *If there are any confusion, do check with sdarkpaladin or pulper or Xyfnez1618, if specific instructions cannot be found, do cross reference with other pages before coming up with your own conventions. *As far as possible, for phrasing, follow the examples in the Conventions, I will be adding more template translation that you can copy & paste and simple change the values soon. Pulper 03:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Linking * If another card's names is mentioned in the text of a card. Link it to that page.(Double Brackets) * If a Name Part is mentioned in text (ex. ...characters with 「なのは」in its card name...), use Nanoha and なのは inside the quotes「」. **If a card has a certain name part, then add (double curly braces) under the "Notes" Header. * If a trait is mentioned in text used double brackets for English (ex. Weapon) and double bracket with Japanese for Japanese text (ex. 武器) Terms to use when editing * See Conventions. English Cards *For English Edition Cards use Template:CardTableEnglish and Template:CardGalleryEnglish. Mostly everything will be copy/paste from the Official Japanese WS Page and the official English WS Page. *use The English Name as the page title. If a Japanese Page exists then make a new English Page and redirect the old Japanese page to the English page. *the expansion field for Template:CardTableEnglish will take in Set IDs so you don't have to keep typing in the booster/extra/td for the series. *follow the SAO Booster and Madoka Booster cards as examples. Xyfnez1618 (talk) 07:55, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Names * For Translation of Character Names and Anime/Game Titles, I look at Wikipedia. Unless you really really dislike the way Wikipedia translated the name, try to use those names for consistency. Xyfnez1618 (talk) 00:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) * Also make sure you '''COPY/PASTE the Japanese Name of a card. If you type it in Japanese, the tiniest mistakes will cause the wikia to think you have a different card. (For Example, a whitespace in Japanese is wider than in English and the Ampersand in Japanese ＆ is different from English &. Also converting Characters may result in slightly different Characters ｼｸﾞﾅﾑ vs. シグナム) Editing Please do not copy text from other english translation site. Any text that is copied and reported will be deleted. The only exceptions is that if the text is a literal translation and no other alternative is available. On talk or discussion pages, please sign off with 4 tildes or something, so that we can identify whose opinion/suggestion/question was it. What to do if you do not understand japanese You will still be able to do lots of things like checking for inconsistancy or spelling errors. For those with minimal understanding, you can go to the main WS web and copy information over through their card list page =D Reporting If there is something urgently wrong with a page, you can inform me at my talk page or Sdarkpaladin 23:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) or Pulper's. Xyfnez1618 (talk) 07:55, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Q&A For Q&A, use the "Template:QuestionBox" template